Berry's Banana Heartbreak
by Tinyrocket
Summary: After receiving an anonymous love letter, Bloo goes into the auditorium because his secret admirer had a present for him there. But what happens when he rejects it? Song is Banana Heartbreak


Hi, I am Tinyrocket and I am making a Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends songfic starring Berry with the song Banana Heartbreak from Ape Escape 3. Why? Because the song sooo suits Berry. You will find out why soon enough! Enjoy!

One sunny day at Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Blooregard Q. Kazoo was strolling down the hallway happily. He had some received a love letter from someone and she wants him to meet him in the auditorium. The blue blob smirked as he got out the letter that he received.

"Dear Bloo, I think you are the absolutely the most blootiful man I ever heard. With his handsomeness and your awesomeness and your blooness. You are sooo hunky. That is why I want you to meet me into auditorium because I got a surprise for you, Bloo-Poo! Signed, your secret admirer!" The letter read.

The Pac-man Ghost-like figure smirked. "Ha. Well, it's about time I got a secret admirer. I sure hope whoever sent the note is hot!"

He then appeared in front of the auditorium doors. Giving yet another smirk, he pushed doors open and walked.

"Um… hello?" Bloo asked as he walked down the aisle looking around the giant room of chairs.

After searching until he reached the end of the aisle, he sat on a nearby seat giving an annoyed sigh.

"Great. She's the shy type and she chickened out!"

"That's what YOU think!"

Hearing the sudden voice, Bloo jumped in his seat. He then looked towards the direction of the voice to find himself looking on the stage with the curtain covering it.

"What the? What the heck?" He asked surprised.

Suddenly, several spotlights flashed on the curtain.

"Sorry for surprising you but you surprise ME with your blooness!" A voice shouted. "I will show why I should be the one to win your heart."

Bloo was silent for a minute before smirking. "All right, honey! Bring it on!"

"Very well!"

Then, the curtain opened up revealing a pink petite figure with a black vest and a headphone microphone.

Bloo's smirked disappeared as he raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Who the heck is she?"

Berry then did a diving pose as music started to play.

**I always feel it**

**This bound we share**

**You always love it**

**This present from my heart**

Berry then put her finger to her mouth as if she is telling Bloo to be quiet.

**But it****'****s a secret**

**Wait for it**

Berry then froze into a walking pose.

**I****'****ll always feel it**

**This boooond, this bond that we share**

Suddenly, Berry noticed Bloo looking in confusion and got confused at well.

**But why are you trembling?**

Berry then smirked as she put her hand on her heart and winked.

**You can tell me all your troubles**

Berry then pointed to Bloo's envelope. Curiously, the blue blob opened it up and reached into it pulling out what looks like an orange knitter sweater and on it was a giant pink heart with "B+B" on it. How Berry managed to fit that sweater into the small envelope, Bloo might never know.

**The suit I knitted for you**

**And put in your mail box**

**With a love letter**

Berry then started to think.

**Should fit you perfectly, yeah.**

Suddenly, Berry looked worried.

**I hear you secretly baring**

**The special banana lunches**

**That I make for you every day**

Berry then went teary-eyed.

**Oh, say**

**Say it****'****s not true**

She then perked up back again.

**I still believe**

**That we have**

**A special bond of love**

She then noticed Bloo wearing the sweater making him itch like crazy.

**But I see your back is trembling**

**In that knitted suit**

**You****'****re wearing**

Berry then blew at a kiss Bloo who reluctantly caught it.

**I****'****ll always feel this bond**

**This bond that we share**

Berry then ended her song by going on her knees and reaching for the ceiling. Bloo then sweat dropped as he did polite applause.

"So how was it, honey-bunch?" Berry smirked.

"Um, yeah? About that, just who are you exactly?" Bloo asked.

The pink imaginary friend fell over but quickly sat up. "I am Berry!"

"Berry…" Bloo said rubbing his non-existent chin in thought. "Are you new here?"

"No, I…" Berry started before sighing in defeat knowing that trying to jog his memory is a waste. "Yes. I am new here."

"And you already noticed my greatness?" Bloo smirked. "Well, I am flattered!"

"Thank you, Bloo-poo!"

"So, how long you been here?"

"Oh, just a day."

"Wow, in just one day, you notice my greatness. You have a way with noticing."

Berry's eyes bulged in sparkles. "REALLLLLY?"

Bloo jumped seeing the pink imaginary friend's display. "Um, yeah…"

"Hey, Bloo-poo! Now, that you know my feelings. How about you and me go on a date?"

The blue blob paused in thought thinking, then he slowly smiled.

"Don't do it, Bloo!" A familiar muffled voice shouted.

Bloo's and Berry's eyes widened recognising the voice.

"Mac!?" Bloo asked surprised trying to find his best friend.

"Right here! Under the stage!" Mac's voice shouted.

"Berry trapped everyone at Foster's down here and that is not okay!" Wilt's voice yelled.

"It is muy dark and muy scary! Save us, Azul!" Eduardo's voice pleaded.

"Coco!" Coco's voice shouted.

"QUIET DOWN THERE!" Berry shouted stamping her feet on the stage.

Bloo's eyes widened in horror. "W… What the heck is this?"

"Now, Bloo, I know what it looks like… Well, sounds like but…"

"Bloo! Don't listen to her! She plans on killing us just to keep you all to herself!" Mac shouted.

"That is SO not true!" Berry shouted.

"Then, why are everyone underneath the stage?" Bloo asked sternly.

"Um… Well…"

The small imaginary friend narrowed his eyes. "You hurt my friends, didn't you?"

Berry looked down at the ground unable to say anything.

"Berry, I don't know what's your problem is. But you are NO fan of mine."

"B… Bloo-poo…" Berry sputtered.

"Don't you "Bloo-poo" me! Who do you think you are?"

"I… I just wanted you all to myself…"

"And THAT'S why you captured all of my friends!? You are a psycho!"

Berry was hurt by Bloo's words. Going all teary-eyed, she looked down at the ground.

"Well said, Bloo! Now, save us!" Mac shouted.

"You got it, best buddy!" Bloo smirked.

Then, Berry narrowed her eyes as she started seething.

Bloo was going to run over to help his friends until he heard a loud guitar noise making him cover his non-existent ears in pain.

Suddenly, Berry gave an inhuman roar.

**So just what****'****s wrong with me?**

She then started to dance along to with angry beat while her snapping fingers. Poor Bloo was too scared to move. She then pointed at him angrily.

**You jerk! You don't know what you got here!**

Berry then turned her back and walked away from him**  
**

**You scum! Think about what I can do for you!**

She then turned back to Bloo.

**You fool! I wipe that stupid look off your face!**

**Get it!? It's time to make up your mind!**

She then pointed at the terrified blob.

**Don't you see I love you?**

Bloo merely sat in his seat watching the psycho girl.

**I can't spend the rest of my life**

**I can't spend the rest of my life crying**

**So I spend the rest of my life**

**So I spend my entire chasing you!**

When singing the last line, she then pointed at him.

**HERE I COME!**

She then ran towards the stage and jumped off leaping towards Bloo. The blue blob's eyes bugged out to the fullest in horror. He knew any attempt to escape now would be vain.

"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!"

Bloo then sat straight up in his bed panting heavily. Suddenly, he noticed Bloo, Wilt, Eduardo and Coco looking at him cornered.

"Bloo, are you okay?" Mac asked concerned.

The Pac-man-Ghost-like creature panted heavily. "Depends. Is she gone?"

"Que?" Eduardo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The little demon! She was going to kill you all!"

Wilt gasped at this. "What? That is definitely not okay!"

"Sounds like you had one heck of a nightmare." Mac frowned.

"Tell me about it. And at first it was just a plain weird dream." Bloo said sighing in relief.

"Coco coco…" Coco said.

"Yeah, the worse is over." Wilt nodded.

Bloo gave a small sigh and he slowly smiled. "Thanks, guys."

"Oh and here's something to cheer you up!" Wilt said getting out a letter out of nowhere. "You got a letter."

"Really?" The imaginary friend said brightening up.

"Yeah. It is from some unknown girl." The tall figure said giving Bloo the letter.

"Gee, thanks…" He said before realising something. "Wait a second. How do you know it is a girl?"

"Because… Of the name it is addressed to." Wilt smirked.

Bloo then looked at the name. His eyes widened in horror.

Suddenly, he saw the name "Bloo-poo" written on it. His eyes then widened in horror.

"What is it?" Mac asked confused.

Suddenly, Bloo then ripped the envelope apart surprising everyone.

"Bloo!? What did you do that for?" Mac asked in disbelief.

"Trust me, guys. The safety of everyone replies on me destroying that letter!" Bloo reassured.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Nothing." Bloo sighed getting out of bed. "Now, let's go downstairs and eat. I'm starving!"

The blue imaginary friend then walked past his friends and out of the door leaving four confused people.

Meanwhile, Berry was angrily pacing around the stage in the auditorium.

"Where IS he?"

There it is. (takes a deep sigh) Man, I am NOT doing so well with endings lately. I guess I do one more one-shot before moving on to my next chapter of Twinkle Star Sprites: X-Over Version. Review away!


End file.
